Ash's Coma
by VMKNarnie
Summary: Can Misty wake Ash from a deathly coma? Read to find out!


Misty Waterflower set down her tea on the portable table Brock has. Ash Ketchum ate the last of his soup and smiled. The smile indicated that he enjoyed the soup. That made Brock proud, but it left an eerie feeling inside of him. He didn't know why. Ash, Misty, and Brock's Pokemon were all out. They were eating their Pokemon food Brock made them. As soon as Ash's Pokemon finished, he returned them, while Misty's and Brock's Pokemon were playing with each other.

"Why did you return your Pokemon? Don't you want them to play with the other Pokemon?" Misty asked suspiciously, thinking that Ash is up to something. "I'm going to go train Pikachu!" Ash proudly said. _Where does that conifdence of his come from?_ Misty wondered. "Well don't go too far." She finally said. "I won't" Ash said annoyingly. Then he ran off with Pikachu by his side.

They kept on running through the forest until they hit a clear area, perfect for training. "This will be perfect for us!" Ash said. "What do you think Pikachu?" "Pika pika!" The small yellow Pokemon said. Ash had a clear mind on this training. As if, he had waited all his life for this training to come. He called it 'special training.' Even though every training was special training. There were a few boulders scattered around. Ash planned this all along. "Pikachu use volt tackle!" Ash commanded. "Pika!" Pikachu cried and sprang into a volt tackle! "Pika pika pika pika pika!" Pikachu said with every step it took, showing that more power grew within the volt tackle. _Perfect. The volt tackle is getting stronger._ Ash thought proudly. Soon after Pikachu hit the boulder and the boulder completely disinigrated.

"Nice work Pikachu!" Ash said happily and gave Pikachu a praise. The small yellow Pokemon smiled as Ash patted its head. "Alright Pikachu! Your volt tackle is getting stronger and stronger! You see that rock over there? Ash pointed to a boulder not too far from them a good distance away for Pikachu to charge the volt tackle while using it. Pikachu looked at the rock. "Now use-" Ash was cut off from the sudden movement of the ground shaking! "An earthquake?" Ash asked with the ground shaking more. It shook and shook more, until the pressure built into the giant boulders, then the boulders exploded and the sediments flew into the air. Large sediments. "Oh no!" Ash cried as he watched more boulders blow up.

Back at the camp, Misty was twirling her spoon impatiently around her empty soup bowl. "Where is he?" She asked, unaware of Brock's reply:"I guess he is still training." Brock picked up Misty's bowl and took it over to the river to wash it. Then he stuck it back in a sack, then put the sack in the bag. Misty saw a paper under where Ash was sitting at the table. She picked it up. She was surprised what it said:

_To: Misty_

_ Your eyes, bright blue and powerful_

_ Glissening in the bright yellow sun_

_ Your hair, sparkling in the sky_

_ As it never has before to come_

_ Your lips, smooth and as soft_

_ like the fur of a new-born bird_

_ So much to say, for I love you_

_ I love you so dear, and so much_

_ To never let my love out to you_

_ If I fear if you do not love me_

_ Love is a powerful thing my dear_

_ For if you love me so very much_

_ You would say yes, yes to our love_

_ Yes to our great friendship.........._

_ My point is, that forever for time_

_ To come as it is, I love you Misty_

_ Love,_

_ Ash_

Misty's heart nearly stopped as she finished. Brock was busy and didn't notice Misty, being shocked as she is right now. "I'm going to go after Ash." She said to Brock, who was cleaning the dishes. Brock nodded for her permission to leave. Misty wadded up the paper, stook it in her pocket, and ran off the way Ash ran with Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu, dust filling the air. Pikachu could not see Ash, nor hear him. "Pika pika!" It cried out with its voice hoarse. Boulders were still exploding. How could an earthquake this strong, blow those boulders up? It was a mystery, Pikachu would never forget. The dust cleared away and Pikachu could see in the distance, Ash lying on the floor fainted, with a giant rock sedmient next to his head. Pikachu froze in fright. Pikachu heard something and looked up. It saw a giant rock hurling toward it. It was too close to dodge and Pikachu was too scared to move. So the rock struck Pikachu on the back of the head and it fell to the floor.

Misty stopped and almost lost her balance as she felt the earthquake underneath her feet. The earthquake calmed down and she started to panic if Ash and Pikachu felt the earthquake. She ran and reached the opening. When she saw Ash and Pikachu on the floor she screamed. It was a loud scream that alerted Brock to the scene. Misty stared at Ash and Pikachu in horror. Pure horror that would haunt her forever. Brock soon arrived and ran over to Pikachu, while Misty ran over to Ash.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Misty asked breathlessly. Nothing came from Ash. "Please! Speak to me!" She hesitated more. Nothing came from Ash. Misty looked over to Brock. Brock was successful at getting Pikachu. "Are you alright Pikachu?" Brock asked. He looked at the bump on Pikachu's head. "Thats a bad bump you've got, but don't worry. We'll get you to a Pokemon Center right away." Brock looked over to Misty, who was unsuccessful. Brock ran over with Pikachu at his side. Brock kneeled down with Pikachu staring at Ash. "Ash won't wake up!" Misty sobbed.

"This could be bad," Brock said. A long moment passed, then he added: "Lets get them to the city." "Right!" Misty said and picked up Ash and pushed Ash onto her back. Pikachu fainted right there and then. Brock picked up Pikachu and Misty and Brock both ran to the city as fast as they can. The big weight of Ash's hurt Misty. Misty was panting hard. So hard that she could barely breathe. It seemed like forever until they saw the tallest building in site. "I'll take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. You head straight to the hospital." Brock said and ran in front of Misty. They reached the town. Brock ran down an alley toward the Pokemon Center. Misty ran straight to the hospital. She ran straight through the door into the emergency room. "Please help! Help!" Misty barely cried as she panted, running to the main desk. The clerk looked at Ash for a long moment. "He won't wake up?" The clerk lady asked. "No. I've tried everything." Misty asked, still out of breathe. The clerk lady squinted her eyes. Then she went to a phone, dialed a number, then she talked with somebody. She hung up and said that the doctors are coming. A few minutes passed and a few doctors ran in carrying a stretcher. They didn't say a word to Misty but they took Ash, put him on the stretcher and ran out the door they came in.

Misty was silent for she let the doctors do their job. Misty sat down in a chair in the emergency room, looking at pictures and other nervous patients, for she was quite nervous herself. A few hours passed and Misty was still siting in the same chair. A doctor came in with a list. "Misty... Waterflower." He said. Misty stood up and strode over to the doctor. "How is he doctor?" Misty asked with her twinkling eyes not wanting any bad news. "I'm sorry miss," The doctor began. Misty's heart sank. "but your friend seems to be in a coma."

"A coma?" Misty echoed. The doctor added,"I'm sorry miss. You can go see him now. I will escort you up there." He said and walked through the corridor with Misty following close behind. They reached a closed door and the doctor pulled it open. Ash was lying on a bed. Misty ran to Ash, disappointed that he was still asleep. "When will he be awake?" Misty asked the doctor who was just now closing the door. "Maybe a couple of days. It doesn't seem that bad." He said with a smile. Misty sighed with relief. She was happy to see Ash ok. But, something doesn't seem right about this. It bothered Misty a lot. Misty got an idea to test it. She doesn't think that a regular earthquake did this. She excused herself and ran out of the hospital to the Pokemon Center. She asked for a Pikachu. Nurse Joy escorted her to a room. She saw Brock there kneeled down next to Pikachu on a bed. Pikachu was awake. Misty noticed the bandage on Pikachu's head where the rock had struck it.

"Hey Brock. Hi Pikachu. How are you Pikachu?" Misty asked quickly. "Pika pika!" Pikachu cried out and jumped up on bed showing fierce eyes like it was in a long battle with some legendary Pokemon fighting to the end. Misty figured Pikachu was good and healthy. "Good. Can I use you for one second Pikachu? You can come too Brock!" Misty said. "Ok Misty what is on your mind?" Brock asked with a suspicious smile. Misty smiled back and walked over to Brock and whispered something in Brock's ear. Brock nodded with satisfaction. Brock and Misty walked toward the door. They both beckoned Pikachu to come, but they both didn't say a word. They walked over to the site where the earthquake happened. Brock sent out Onix. "Pikachu can you stand in the exact spot you were? Can you point out where Ash stood?" Misty asked. Pikachu stood where it stood at the time of the earthquake. Then Pikachu pointed to the spot where Ash was. Misty walked to that spot. "Right here?" She asked. The small yellow Pokemon beckoned for her to move a little closer. "Here?" She asked again. Pikachu nodded. Misty looked over to Brock and nodded.

"Onix use stealth rock!" Brock ordered. Onix roared and used stealth rock. Boulders appeared over the field. "Where these where the boulders used to be?" Brock asked, giving praise to Onix. Pikachu nodded once more. "Onix now use earthquake!" Brock ordered. Onix obeyed the order and boulders exploded. After all of them exploded and the dust went away, neither Misty nor Pikachu got hit with anything. They all knew what this meant.

"So," Brock began, "the previous event that happened was not caused by a wild Pokemon. For which, Rock or ground type Pokemon don't live in this area, and Pokemon who live in this area can't learn earthquake. So this was done by an evil, tamed Pokemon. But who?"

"Maybe Team Rocket?" Misty turned to Brock. "They could be doing it to distract us so they can do their evil scheming! Usually their work involves the stealing of Pokemon. But why would they hurt Ash and Pikachu? Especially so much that Ash got in a coma. But, I don't think that rock next to him could of caused his approach his upcoming coma." Misty was starting to think like Brock. Brock was surprised at that remark for Misty hasn't taken too much interest in much of other cases. Brock started to think that Misty had a secret connection between Ash. Brock didn't even bother to hesitate to ask. Even though Misty has a good theory that Team Rocket did all of this.

"You are correct young lady." Came a voice from up ahead. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu turned their heads. All they could see is a rocket flowing right at them! It hit the ground and the rocket broke into 3 individual rockets. One flew for each of them. They pierced all of them in their abdomen and forced them to the ground. Misty barely opened one eye. She couldn't see Brock or Pikachu from her view. All she could see is a person walking toward her. She couldn't tell for she only saw from the shin below. He was wearing orange trousers and black boots. The man stopped and said "Now then...." Misty couldn't hear the rest because she fainted.

Misty woke up to Brock shaking her. "Hey, you ok?" Brock asked, taking his hands off of her and kneeled down. Misty was soaking wet. She didn't know why. Brock did have a drop of water on him, nor Pikachu, whom was standing beside her. She looked around. She was in a desolate room. She saw a cage surrounding her. Them three were trapped. There was no water on the floor which bothered Misty the most. She still can't figure out why she was soaking wet. "Where are we?" She asked. Before Brock could answer, a figure came in.

"Your in my ship." The man's voice said. Them three were shocked with horror. It was Giovanni! "Why?!" Misty was furious. "Why did you have to put Ash in a coma?" Giovanni stuttered. He held up a carton with purple liquid in it. "No, no young lady," He said, "he is not in a coma at least, not exactly, you see here is the poison," He paused and pulled out another carton with green liquid with it. "and this is the antidote." He flashed a grave smile. "You monster!" Shouted Misty. "How could you do this?" Giovanni turned to Misty and he quickly changed the subject. "My my, your soaking wet young lady." He rested his finger on his chin. "That must of happened when I dropped you into the lake, but no biggy." Misty had an astonished look on her face. "What!" Misty wondered why he dropped her in the lake. Was it by accident? Or a hasty defeat in proceeding to kill Misty? Giovanni waved a good-bye to them and left the room. "So, Ash was never really in a coma..." He looked up with a day-dream face. "Misty," He turned to her. "We need to get that antidote. Its the only way we can save Ash." Suddenly, something flashed through Misty's mind. She figured out why Giovanni is doing this! Shortly, Giovanni came back into the room. "Alright, the poison and the antidote are stored safely." Misty let out a grave laugh. "What's so funny?" His face got serious.

"I know why your doing this." Misty began. "Because we always interrupt your plans and your scheming. So your trying to trap us and keep us from interrupting you and your team. Your doing this just to steal Pokemon, and your scared. Your scared of us going to try to interrupt you again, because no matter where you or your team are, we always waltz in the way and stop everything. Your frightened from us because your plans can affect your life, and so your such a greedy person, especially for great amounts of money and rare Pokemon, you trap us so you can get us out of your way, hoping we won't find out. Well, too bad for you Giovanni! Because now I've figured out your plan and I will make an end to it! So stop now while you can, before you lose anymore money or trusted men in your hands."

Giovanni let a low evil laugh, turning it greater and greater. "Nice work young lady, but you left out the one part of my plan, of how these nosy kids are never seen again, and how I am going to kill them, and that your poisoned friend shall never wake up again? And also you forgot one thing, how are you going to get out of here? This place is a highly technologic advanced machinery, a contraption I shall say. This ship is the highly leader of my group. So try all you can. For, you will be stuck here for the rest of your life, well, maybe soon I will boil you with hot lava, or try to drown you, too bad I failed the last time. But this time it won't happen again!" He walked out of the room laughing. He slammed the door behind him. Misty and Brock could guess that he was angry for Misty figuring out his plan. Pikachu sat down hopeless. Brock did the same thing.

"How are we ever going to get that antidote?" Brock sighed. "Its not the antidote we want," Misty began, "its the key we want." He stared at the lock. She looked around. No key. "I'll try to break it." Misty tried to fit her hand through there. She only got to the elbow then it wouldn't fit. The lock was at the very top. She tried her leg. It fit perfectly through and she reached the lock with the help of Brock and Pikachu lifting her up. Misty's leg reached the top and she kicked it as hard as she could. The first time she failed but she tried again. The lock broke into pieces and the cage broke open into four equal parts. Misty signaled for Brock and Pikachu to be quiet. Misty snuck into the next room where she saw Giovanni at his desk, sleeping. Misty saw a cabinet and searched it. She saw the antidote and the poison. She picked up the antidote.

Suddenly, a great explosion emerged that woke up Giovanni. Misty saw Giovanni and let out a horrible scream. Brock and Pikachu sprinted in the room. Pikachu quickly used thunderbolt on the now shocked Giovanni. Suddenly, a man came in on a fearow. "Come with me!" He said. Misty with antidote still in hands quickly got on, with Brock and Pikachu.

The fearow shot off out of the ship. They were at the mountains. "Who are you?" Misty asked. "And thanks for saving our lives." The man turned to them. "No problem and my name is Max, I'm a Pokemon ranger." The trio were shocked. "So where you heading off to?" He asked. "A hospital," Brock said and looked around. He pointed a finger at a tall building in site. "the one up ahead." Fearow went in that direction. Fearow lowered next to the hospital and let them off, and then he shot off. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu ran inside into Ash's room with a doctor inside.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" The doctor was unfamilier with them. The panting Misty opened the antidote carton, opened Ash's mouth, and poured the antidote down his throat. Ash woke up a few seconds later and looked around and his eyes met Misty's. "Hey Misty," He said as he got up. Misty couldn't help it and hugged Ash as hard as she could. Then, without warning or any thought, Misty sunk in into Ash's lips. A few seconds passed, Brock and the doctor and even Pikachu with shocked look on their faces, with their jaws dropped. Ash sunk back into bed. Misty stepped back and saw that Ash had his eyes closed. "Ash?" Misty asked scarcely. The doctor looked at her and said,"Its ok, he's resting now, he should be back and recovered by tomorrow. Misty, with the help of Brock, told the doctor about the poison and antidote. "Alright, I'll do an autopsy immediatly!" Then the doctor urged them to wait in the waiting room. They did as they were told. A couple of hours passed. Until the doctor called them up. They trailed to the doctor and the doctor told them that Ash should be recovered by tomorrow and he shall proceed out of the hospital at full health like nothing ever happened.

Misty and Brock stayed at the Pokemon Center close by. Misty could barely sleep because she wanted to see Ash so badly. It was a long night for Misty. She kept wondering over and over, embarrassed by her sudden movement towards Ash. Misty was sure that Ash was thinking the same thing. Misty wanted morning to come already. She wanted to stay up all night so at the break of dawn she'll be ready. But her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep.

When she woke up she looked at the clock. It was already noon! She quickly got out of bed with Brock and Pikachu waiting for her in the lobby. Without a word they ran across the street to the hospital and barged into Ash's room. The doctor was there and Ash was awake. The doctor was just finishing up checking up on Ash. "Alright, surgery processed overnight and the poison was successfully removed. I also found some Pokemon DNA that came in contact with the poison. So when the earthquake and dust that you told me about, a fast Pokemon must of stuck the poison in Ash's mouth. Ash is ready to leave now."

Misty cried of joy of the good news. She helped Ash out of bed. And without warning again, she kissed Ash for the second time. Ash asked Misty why she is soaking wet, for she tied her damp hands around Ash's neck as she kissed him. Misty did a quick explanation of all that happened from when Ash got in his coma to the present time.

"Wow, you mean Giovanni tried to drown you? That jerk! He'll pay!" Ash was angry at the news, but he is happy that he is alive and that he saw Misty again. Misty wondered why Giovanni's plan failed to murder her. Just as she was going to state her theories the door creaked open. A man figure came in. "Yes, who are?" The distinctive looking doctor asked. Before the man could say anything, Misty blurted out "Max!"

"Oh! So this is Max you were talking about." Ash said and smiled. "Why are you here, Max?" Misty asked. The ranger hesitated. "Oh, I asked the clerk lady for a lady named Misty and if she had a friend hurt. The clerk lady showed me to the room and wala, I'm here. I was wondering if you were doing ok. And, I'm the one that saved you from the water." Misty was shocked. She know knew why Max knew where she was. Max was watching the whole thing!

"Oh, I'm fine! We were just ready to leave, and thank you for saving Misty's life." Ash said blushing, stuttering to get the words out. "Oh, Ash.." Misty trailed off because she found herself lips to lips with Ash. Soon after as they walked out of the hospital the sun was just setting. "Its romantic..." Ash said. Then he leaned over and kissed Misty once more. They kissed in the sunset, and soon, they headed off once more with new titles as "boyfriend and girlfriend" forever and maybe soon to get married. The End.

* * *

Dedicated to: All the Pokeshippers out there! Keep up the fight! Pokeshipping forever!

* * *


End file.
